11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Samson of the War Hammer
Samson of the War Hammer (戦鎚のサムソン Sensui no Samuson) is a member of the Punishment Squad under the leadership of Georgius of the Rainbow. He is also Georgius best friend. He is a main protagonist from Before Story arc. Appearance Samson is a giant and muscular tan-skinned North Africa old man with a white moustache and quiff. He is dressed in a white sleeveless Index uniform, which goes with a pair of dark brown gloves and boots. His vital points such as elbows, abdomen, knees and insteps are covered in golden armor plates. He also wears metallic belts on his biceps and calves. Personality Samson usually acts as a caring gentleman, acting almost like a fatherly figure in the squad. He is polite, generous and modest, which gained him the respect of even the hot-tempered Irene. It is revealed in the battle against Lieselotte that he actually loves Misao, and is rather protective toward her, but feels guilty for it and supports the relationship between her and Georgius rather than confessing his true feelings. He is also rather similar to Sebastianus, as both thinking that he must have a reason for living, making him a bit deviant from the Catholicism. Biography Samson originally held the title of a Saint, but was later deprived of the position and became Georgius' subordinate in the Punishment Squad. He is Georgius' best friend, occasionally sharing ideals and wisdom with the saint. Before joining Index, Samson was born in North Africa, living with his parents in a desert when he was young. As time passed, he gained incredible physical strength after many battles, to the point that people said he was born to be a soldier; some called him Christoforus of the Desert (砂漠のクリストフォルス Sabaku no Kurisutoforusu). After his parents passed away, he left his home country and decided to take on education. While not properly educated, he gained profound knowledge and wisdom through learning alone in a library. During this period, he thought that death would be much better if he were to live without belief. However, his ideal changed after meeting Georgius, who introduced him to Index. Since then, the two became close friends. Plot Before the War Battle of Ayame Hill Commencing Operations Samson arrived with everyone else to Ayame Hill, where they noticed that a particular red area has been recovered by Specialized Bounded Field. As a spell didn't work, Misao used her Shikigamis to find Lieselotte. After having found her, she fell down and Samson caught her. Irene proposed to the others to dispose of her and an enraged Samson slapped her, telling her to knock it off. After it, he paired up with Misao to take down the Larvaes. Death by the Witch Samson fought in pair with Misao to take down the Larvae. Their battle seemed easy at first, but the situation took a great turn when Lieselotte appeared in person. Lieselotte approached Misao from afar, then shot a gigantic fire blast at her. Seeing this, Samson rushed passed the horde of Larvaes to protect Misao, even went so far as to drop his weapon mid-way. He managed to use his body to shield Misao from the blast, but then he saw a naked Misao standing before him, which Samson thought as strange. Misao told him he was seeing was his true desire and kissed him. While Samson was bewildered as to what was happening, as he felt him betraying Georgius, Misao's hair turned white and her eyes turned green. From her mouth was the voice of Lieselotte, calling him a fool for falling into her illusion so easily and calling his love a sin. Samson realized in terror that he had fallen into her trap. The kiss Lieselotte gave him earlier was to implant a flame into his body. Therefore, Samson was burnt to charcoal and fell helplessly on the ground, feeling guilty forever. The tower that represented his life crumbled. In the aftermath of the battle, Samson was resurrected by Misao as the Black Knight Gula, being the only one still retained his memories, with Superbia and Avaritia. Relationships Georgius of the Rainbow: Samson is Georgius's best friend since the latter introduced him to Index. As a result, he is very grateful for it. He shares a brotherly like relationship with him, as well as the same ideals as him, and doesn't hesitate to follow him to Shanghai in order to meet Fu Manchu, unlike the others who stayed behind. Even if Samson developped feelings for Misao, he views his friendship with Georgius more important to him, and supports their relationship, as long as they are happy. Misao Kusakabe: The two of them have a good relationship with each other, as they work together in the battle and calls her "Misao-dono". Samson actually loves her, but as he knows her love for Georgius, he supports their relationship rather than confessing his own feelings for her. Nevertheless, even if their feelings aren't shared, he showed he would anything to keep her safe, going as far as to protecting her from Lieselotte's attack, or even slapping Irene when she suggested to dispose of her when she showed her power in the battle. Like the others, she revived him. Powers&Abilities Equipment *'War Hammer of Cristoforo' (クリストフォロの戦鎚 Kurisutoforo no Sensui): The hammer was given by Christoforus of the Iron Fists. Other abilities *'Superhuman strength': As an ex-Saint, he is said to be very powerful and even the Trinity is no match for him, which makes him the second strongest member of the Punishment Squad (Misao is excluded since she is not an official member). He's also very fast. Gallery File:11eyes RF Samson CG3.jpg|Artwork File:11eyes RF Samson CG4.jpg File:11eyes RF Samson CG5.jpg File:11eyes RF Samson CG6.jpg Trivia *His name "Samson" is the name of a Saint from the Hebrew Bible. He was known for his supernatural strength, given by God, in order to fight his enemies, and would lose it if his hairs were cut. He was betrayed by his lover, Delilah, who cut his hairs while he slept, and was captured by his enemies. He died with his enemies, after having destroyed the temple where he was at. There are also some similarities between them. Samson also has great strength like the hero. *While under the effect of Phantasmagoria, Samson was forced to face his true desire and sin, which was then followed by punishment from Lieselotte. **Strangely, Samson's death is showed as a punishment which is similar for pagans, who were burnt alive for their heresy as Samson had a slight different belief from Catholicism. *For unknown reasons, he is one of the only members who conserved his memories from his past life. *Samson is the first member who joined Georgius in the Punishment Squad. Category:Resona Forma characters Category:Index Category:Before Story's protagonists Category:Male characters Category:Warriors